Squid
Squid are cephalopods in the superorder Decapodiformes with elongated bodies, large eyes, eight arms and two tentacles. Like all other cephalopods, squid have a distinct head, bilateral symmetry, and a mantle. They are mainly soft-bodied, like octopuses, but have a small internal skeleton in the form of a rod-like gladius or pen, made of chitin. Gallery European Squid.jpg GiantSquid (Wild Kratts).jpg Squid.png 50540795f92398d24065e33c61af939e80758cb2.jpg giant squid endless ocean.jpg Giant_Squid ZT.png IMG_5282.PNG 116-78.jpg Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg giant squid vs diver.jpg FD Giant Squid.jpg Ox-tales-s01e100-octopus-and-squid.jpg S8.png Nigel as a Humboldt Squid.png Star meets Colossal Squid.png Star meets Giant Squid.png Stepney the Squid.jpeg Daiouhouzukiika.jpg Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg P9830466.JPG DSC03484.JPG caption.jpg Scylla.png IMG 1804.PNG IMG 9495.JPG IMG 5614.PNG 20190210_232015.jpg Ox-tales-s01e085-squid.jpg Fish in volume18 rileysadventures.jpeg Help-im-a-fish-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg IMG 9564.jpg Sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.jpg|Shark Bait (2006) IMG 5614.jpg Books DSC 4883fgd.jpg DSC 4910.JPG DSC 4932.JPG IMG 0056.jpg IMG 0060.jpg IMG 0266.JPG DSC_4897.JPG IMG 9706.JPG IMG 9491.JPG IMG_3262.JPG 6A8EE739-3028-4AE6-B65D-051E4BBE7FE6.jpeg 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg 76133C6D-047B-47F2-AA9E-AC5241FF72F0.jpeg 9F6C7450-2AC5-48E6-A0EF-FBB4B06B1184.jpeg 9A0FD7BE-345F-4F36-862B-8D7CA882A276.jpeg DD0E5E1D-9EC5-40C9-A93E-F4054704E5ED.jpeg A7C8B976-FADD-429B-BBD2-AC983AD816A6.jpeg 5693D435-8298-4BF5-AEA9-A34DA5779424.jpeg 2197A497-569C-4732-B140-FD5578A9C752.jpeg 26690A3A-EE0B-47A6-B959-205458CC4059.jpeg 66ADAFB5-A433-466A-930D-D252526D222E.jpeg 8A496D43-31CA-40FC-A24E-89F970C8C728.jpeg 4F72539F-A717-4424-B557-95FE808C3950.jpeg 3780FEDE-4A7E-45DD-907B-ECAE01045176.jpeg AD307D12-2370-46C6-938A-E6915277F767.jpeg 5EA0FEF6-913B-4802-9BE3-F5844E1B9842.jpeg 63959CFA-542A-4324-979C-F1686C5E5C5A.jpeg 6F293C43-79E2-4D3D-A387-D64180563CD4.jpeg AE195B86-E6E0-4A47-9FE0-A8C5B15A9566.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 603E8FB6-4E59-4FCE-991B-7B6122B0D30D.jpeg F5186207-AF25-4BE9-8621-5630C107276D.jpeg F5741AAF-08FB-4C6A-B037-4AB22387C355.jpeg 55285442-772A-4264-BD38-A5BCB1EE3672.jpeg 6571B240-2194-49AB-8FE1-CABE567CF46D.jpeg A981FA43-39E7-4F43-AC49-23BE012E1AF6.jpeg 11AC0E08-E7D7-4FB4-8AC5-CADDD813A820.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Mollusks Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Creatures of the Deep Animals Category:What Makes a Monster Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Cute as an Axolotl Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Real-Life Monsters Animals Category:Rugrats Go Wild Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Deep sea animals Category:Okinawa churaumi aquarium animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Down, Down, Down (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Freak Out Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:The Reef Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals Category:What Are You Looking At (Sara Stanford) Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Disney Animals